


Bad Boy

by gabbyv23



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyv23/pseuds/gabbyv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after retreating to Egypt, Marik becomes bored with his daily routine. After reminiscing about his life before, a certain someone shows up and inspires him to be bad again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AifasInTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/gifts).



> Hi! I really hope you like it. I did rush a bit and haven't written in a while, especially not canon!Marik but I tried my best to make it on time! Your prompts were all very lovely I wish I could write all of them! D:

“Yes, Sister.”   
  


“Yes… Odion.”   
  


It was all so different. Marik Ishtar was not a man, or a boy to bow his head and nod when given requests. He had been a  man  to stand tall and rule with an iron fist. But now it had been far too long since anyone at all had called him their master. It was… degrading, to say the least.   
  


But he had wanted to change. He did love his siblings with all of his heart, acknowledged that they cared about his wellbeing. Marik wanted to do right by them, even if it meant… living in this horrible country, with it’s horrible weather, and it’s strange people. Even if it meant being miserable… It would be okay. His siblings were back. They loved him, despite his horrible misdeeds before, despite, even now, walking on eggshells.   
  


His sister turned her head before heading out the door. “Marik, are you sure you’ll be alright? We’ll be back soon, I just-”   
  


He sighed and gave a nod. “Yes, yes. I know. If you don’t go soon, you’ll be late.”   
  


“You’re right.” She frowned, stalling for a moment, and then leaving. “Be safe.”   
  


They’d been living here for a while now, perhaps a year. It was better than living underground, that much was true, but it never proved to be as exciting as he’d liked it to be. He had his bike, at least, but there was only so much desert you could drive through without getting bored. Ishizu had kept her government job, though her taste in the simpler things had them in a house less than fancy, decorated nicely, with income left to spare. Despite that, Odion worked a labor job deciding he couldn’t bare being idle. Marik was encouraged to work, or pursue an education, but he couldn’t. There was too much on his mind. He needed time to think.   
  


There were many times where the house was empty. Marik kept busy reading or doing chores. It was dull. He wanted more. He wanted so much more than this.   
  


At least he could be himself, without worrying about what anyone thought, when they were gone.   
  


Marik stood. He would not sit and think or read or waste his time when they were gone. Not this time. He stepped out of his room and into the living room and so much as glanced at the television. Maybe one of his favorite soap operas was on- No. Another waste of time. He looked up, a moment, because it seemed as soon as he turned that he heard a noise. Probably the wind. Probably some animal outside. It didn’t matter.   
  


He walked past the living room and into the kitchen and there were dishes. So many dishes. At least they were neatly stacked. He groaned quietly to himself and began to scrub. It was something to do.   
  


Boring. These hands used to kill for fun. He shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking about that now. He’d changed. He was a good person now.   
  


He used to ruin people’s lives when they were no longer useful to him. He shook his head again. The thoughts kept coming and all he could do was scrub, as if scrubbing away his sins.   
  


He used to steal from children and desecrate buildings and take what he wanted and it was fun! It was fun and those people’s lives didn’t matter! He disappointed his sister- He was happy. He fueled his dark side’s insanity- He was happy. He hurt the pharaoh’s friends and chances at succe-   
  


There was another sound. The sound of a window opening. Footsteps. Marik swallowed and shook his shoulders. It was probably the neighbors. He continued scrubbing.    
  


The dish might’ve been cleaned for a while. He was cleaning a clean dish. He should break it--- No. His sister took so much pride in the way the home was organized, the plates were pretty and decorative, and all the the cups and silverware matched. Marik took a deep breath. He was just so frustrated. Everytime he thought about this he felt like tearing his hair out.   
  


Why should he listen to his sister!? He shakily hoisted up the plate over his head and    
  


something touched him and he screamed like a little girl. The plate fell into the sink and shattered into a million pieces. The hand grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forwards to face him.   
  


“Give me your…!” The man halted, mouth agape as he took in Marik’s image. Marik stared back.    
  


“Bakura,” the name flew out of his mouth without thinking. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. Bakura was gone, wasn’t he?   
  


“ Marik?”  the spirit replied back, letting go of him. Something to further Marik’s reminiscing over Battle City. A sign, maybe.   
  


“I thought you were dead!” he exclaimed.   
  


“I thought I was dead, too.” Upon saying it outloud, Bakura smirked. “But it seems death could not take me so easily!” He chuckled. There was no way this was real. If Bakura was back then what about his dark half? What about the Pharaoh? The Pharaoh was gone for sure. He had watched him pass himself.   
  


“What are you doing here?” Of all places. He should show up in the tombs or in Japan, not here!   
  


“I’ve been walking for days. Thought I might rest somewhere. I was planning on mugging you and stealing this house. I wasn’t aware you lived here, but now that I am…”   
  


Marik stilled, panicked like an animal.   
  


Bakura eased. “You wouldn’t mind letting me stay here, would you?” he asked, cornering Marik with his hands on either side of the sink.   
  


“Of course not!” he stammered, and glanced uneasily to the plate he dropped. There was no salvaging that, but he had to get Bakura to leave if he wanted to clean it up. He didn’t…  want  Bakura to leave. “My… siblings live here,” he explained as calm as he could.   
  


“Oh?” He raised a brow and let up. “Shame. I could always ki-”   
  


“Don’t you dare,” Marik threatened, standing up and moving aside, afraid of getting cornered again. “We should… leave,” he suggested. Leave everything? He wouldn’t mind. He could always come back. “It… would be fun?” Marik smiled, the idea sounding better and better to him. He could be free. He could do what he wanted again.   
  


“Leave?” Bakura’s eyes widened and posture straightened, surprised at Marik’s behavior. “I thought you were reformed? I thought you didn’t run away from home anymore?”   
  


“I did.” His smile didn’t falter. He grabbed Bakura by the arm and tugged him to the door. He wouldn’t need anything. He could just go   
  


Bakura shoved him off promptly. “Where are we going?”   
  


“Wherever the wind takes us.” The feeling of freedom would be all. They could go anywhere. He could do anything he wanted.    
  


Somehow the idea agreed with the spirit. He had nowhere to go, either. “Then we’ll go. Don’t slow me down,” he teased.   
  


“I could say the same for you~” Marik teased right back.

  
They got on his bike and rode off, and they didn’t stop until they were tired or hungry. It was a reckless decision, maybe. Maybe he’d regret it. But Marik’s love for freedom was instilled in him even now, and he could not be tied down by his siblings for long.   
  
Ishizu and Odion returned to the house at different times in the night, shocked that he had left, but they opted not to call for him. Maybe Marik just wasn’t to be contained afterall.

 


End file.
